rlmeufandomcom-20200215-history
The Western Ore Musical
The Western Ore Musical |image = Western Ore Musical title.jpg |url = http://redlettermedia.com/shorts/48-hour-films/the-western-ore-musical/ |director = Mike Stoklasa Jay Bauman |writer = Mike Stoklasa Jay Bauman Rich Evans Dixie Jacobs |music = Jack Packard |time = 7:49 |reviews = Jack and Jill |cast = Rich Evans as Flint Eastrock Mike Stoklasa as Obsidian Jones Dixie Jacobs as Rosemary the Whore Jack Packard as Rodger Lanvin, The Man Whose Profession is a Baker Dan Benavente as The Gay Bartender |preceded=Das Foot |followed=The Great Space Jam }} The Western Ore Musical is a fucking musical about rocks. It was RedLetterMedia's entry for the 2009 48 Hour Film Project. It is the second 48 Hour film they've made. Plot Flint Eastrock, a Harvard geologist, arrives at a bar where he meets intrepid outlaw Obsidian Jones, who hopes to make a fortune off of his apparent nugget of solid gold. Upon inspection, Flint concludes that it is mere pyrite - or fool's gold, as he puts it. Obsidian accuses Flint of calling him a fool, which causes Flint to defend his choice of words by saying that pyrite is alright with him. Obsidian, however, doesn't share the same sentiments ("Pyrite is Alright With Me"). Just as Flint is about to leave the bar, Obsidian challenges him to a showdown at the following noon for soiling his honor. Flint Eastrock later meets Rosemary the Whore, who praises Flint for standing up to Obsidian Jones, as well as for his knowledge of rocks. She admits that she's had a lifelong passion for geology due to her love of things that are hard, but her mother misunderstood and pushed her into a life of prostitution ("Rocks or Cocks"). Flint and Obsidian meet up to commence their duel. Obsidian Jones explains the rules: On the count of three, they draw pistols and fire at the other man's genitals. Whoever gets hit in the gentials is out, and the other wins a point. In the second round, they must shoot at each other's genitals again. Whoever gets hit the most times in the genitals within an hour loses. Obsidian then counts to three and they draw pistols. However, just as Flint draws his pistol, he drops it and produces a rock from his other hand which he throws at Obsidian, only for it to harmlessly land mere inches in front of Flint. After a brief moment of confusion, Obsidian shoots Flint dead. Cast *Rich Evans as Flint Eastrock *Mike Stoklasa as Obsidian Jones *Dixie Jacobs as Rosemary the Whore *Jack Packard as Rodger Lanvin, The Man Whose Profession is a Baker *Dan Benavente as The Gay Bartender Production When RedLetterMedia entered the 2009 48 Hour Film Project, they were given the category of "Western or Musical". Feeling that their category was vague, they decided to combine all three terms and create a Western Ore Musical - a muscial set in the old west about rocks. The film had to involve a telephone, a character that was a baker and the line, "I never thought I'd see that." The telephone did not make it into the final cut due to time constraints, so it was quickly substituted by a picture of a telephone, which the film was penalized for. Category:48 Hour Films Category:Short films